darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
225/226
Joe, Maggie, Sam, Barnabas and Burke all spend an evening together at the Blue Whale. Synopsis : Victoria Winters: : My name is Victoria Winters. Night has come to Collinwood and the country around; and with it comes a terror, which has no name, and no known source. It is greater than the fear that stalks the Earth, because it is a fear that haunts the mind, without shape, without form. Until in dreams a form is found, and one is led to it down windless corridors, and forced finally to look upon its face. Maggie Evans has a horrifying nightmare in which she is witness to her own funeral. In the dream, her face turns into a hideous skull. Maggie wakes up screaming and immediately calls Joe Haskell. Joe rushes over and picks her up to take her to the Blue Whale. At the Blue Whale, Maggie describes her dream to Joe. Joe buys her several drinks to calm her nerves. Before long, Sam Evans walks in with Barnabas Collins. They had been working together at the Old House on Barnabas’ new portrait and decided to quit early. They sit with Joe and Maggie, but Maggie becomes extremely uncomfortable around Barnabas. She asks Joe to dance with her, leaving Sam and Barnabas on their own. Sam and Barnabas continue to talk and Barnabas begins to express his interest in Maggie. Sam seems to feel as if the older man’s infatuation with his daughter is harmless, and even partially encourages him. Burke Devlin walks into the Blue Whale and introduces himself to Barnabas Collins. The two engage upon a conversation concerning Barnabas’ cane. After several minutes, Barnabas appears to grow agitated and hastily leaves the Blue Whale. Later that night, Maggie returns home and goes to sleep. In the middle of the evening, Barnabas Collins enters her bedroom through the French doors. He stalks over to her bed and a sinister sneer crosses his face. Memorable Quotes * 'Sam:' "Oh, Maggie! I thought I brought you up better than to go around spilling good drink!" * 'Sam:' "You know, no woman is worthwhile without a little fire in her veins." * 'Barnabas:' "Interested? Of course. Involved? Of course not." * 'Maggie:' "Do I have to make sense all of the time?" * 'Barnabas:' "Serenity is my favorite emotion." Timeline This episode takes place in 1967. This episode takes place on the same evening as episode 224. Appearances Dramatis Personae '''Previous Episode' Character (Actor) Next Episode 221 Joe Haskell (Joel Crothers) 227 224 Sam Evans (David Ford) 227 224 Barnabas Collins (Jonathan Frid) 227 223 Burke Devlin (Mitchell Ryan) 229 224 Maggie Evans (Kathryn Leigh Scott) 237 216 Bartender Bob Rooney (Bob O’Connell) (uncredited) —''' Locales '''Previous Episode Location Next Episode 216 Blue Whale —''' 224 Maggie's room 227 Other Items '''Previous Episode Item Next Episode 224 Barnabas’ wolf’s-head cane 227 Credits Cast Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins David Ford as Sam Evans Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin Crew Fashions courtesy of Ohrbach's Series created by Dan Curtis – executive producer Story created and developed by Art Wallace Produced by Robert Costello Directed by Lela Swift Written by Ron Sproat Dan Curtis Productions, inc. copyright © 1966 Notes * This episode is featured on the VHS Dark Shadows Collector’s Series (Volume 45) and the DVD Dark Shadows Collection (Volume 1), disk 2. * This is the first meeting between Barnabas and Burke. * Barnabas Collins is not seen drinking his brandy at all through this episode. However, as he spends the bulk of his time sitting with Sam Evans, it can be assumed that he actually does consume the alcohol at some point. It is unconscionable to think that Sam would buy someone a drink only to let it go to waste. * The bartender’s first name "Bob" is referenced twice in this episode. * Although they are never shown, it is obvious that Jonathan Frid is using his prop vampire fangs at the end of this episode. As he enters Maggie’s room, he can be seen contorting his mouth, as if he is having trouble adapting to the prosthetics. * Burke Devlin comments that Barnabas’ cane appears as if it could have been a weapon. Novelist, Marilyn Ross, establishes that Barnabas’ cane conceals a hidden sword blade in the continuity of the Paperback Library novels. Bloopers and Changes * Jonathan Frid accidentally refers to Joe Haskell as “Willie”. * Jonathan Frid and Mitchell Ryan begin to speak over one another during their conversation at the Blue Whale. * When Barnabas Collins and Sam Evans enter the Blue Whale, Barnabas offers to buy him a drink, and Sam accepts. However, later in the episode, Sam tells the bartender to put the drinks on his tab. References Bartender; Collinsport Inn; Evans cottage; Jane Ackerman; Old House; Portrait of Barnabas II; Willie Loomis